Oh but Kai, it's so soft!
by Windsof Change.x
Summary: "Wow Kai, how do you always manage to make it feel this way?" -Rated for Sexual Themes and Bad Humor. -MANxMAN.


Windsof Change.x: okay... so it's not KaiHilary... but i thought this seemed to appeal to this couple; in an odd way... PLUS, i had like... an amazing inspiration from myself *_sweatdrop_* i know, sounds self-centered... but this all came about in an IT lesson where two of my best friends thought it would be funny to plait my hair *_hops around like a bunny_* uh, no. i dispise having my hair touched.. and well, yeah... hehe... THATS WHAT INSPIRED THIS ONE-SHOT!

Kai: have you rambled enough yet?

Windsof Change.x: uhm... *_checks notes_* yeah, i think im done... oh Kaisy, you're having so much fun in this aren't you?

Kai: *_blushes_* SHUT UP!

Tala: oh c'mon, you gotta admit give it to her... she did alright considering it was her first yaoi... and lemon... first lemon yaoi?

Kai: okay, we get the point.

**Pairing:** KaixTala... ^-^

**Summary: **"Wow Kai, how do you always manage to make it feel this way?"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, ID I DID... KAI WOULD BE MAIN CHARACTER AND WIN ALL HIS BATTLES, NOT TYSON!**

_**WARNING NOWl: CONTAINS FAIRLY DETAILED YAOI, AND A LOT OF LEMON CONTENT... ALSO BEWARE CAUSE IT MAY BE BAD... THIS WAS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT THIS SHIZ T-T**_

* * *

><p>"Wow Kai, how do you always manage to make it feel this way?" Asked a slightly daydreaming redhead.<p>

"Tala, stop fooling around would you?" Kai groaned with annoyance clear in his low, husky voice.

"But Kai, its so smooth..." The wolf cooed.

"Ivanov..." The blunette growled.

"Hiwatari..." Tala purred into his boyfriend's ear, seductively swimming; making Kai growl once more before turning around -in the hold the redhead had around his waist- and smashing their mouths together in a lip bruising kiss.

A slight moan erupted from the older teen's throat, at the force of which the kiss was being given at. Tala lifted his shorter boyfriend from lying beside him in the bed, to being on top of his well-toned body. The blunette mewled, becoming a sudden receiver as he felt Tala's tongue pry his slightly swollen lips apart and just gaining entrance; not that he minded. Slipping his arms around Kai's waist, Tala tilted his head to the side, gaining more access to his lovers cavern.

Once a kiss out of pure annoyance and will to shut the other up, became a session of kisses filled with lust and love.

Tala pulled back for air; also wanting to see the look of his beloved phoenix. Taking a deep breath, Tala placed his head back on the pillow and opened his ice blue pools. Lying squashed to his bare chest was an also bare chested Kai Hiwatari; face flustered, hair even messier than its usual style, mouth slightly opened; his wine orbs looking blankly at Tala, right in the eyes. Slate bangs framed Kai's face making the stoic, cruel and silent baby Blitzkrieg Boy (A/N: i squealed!; plus, i only just realised... Kai only just reaches Bryan's shoulder and Tala's chin?) Look cute, innocent and somewhat more boyish - especially since he wasn't wearing those damned shark fins. Kai's head edged to the side as he noticed Tala just staring at him; a few strands of slate fell in front of the phoenix's face. The sight made Tala want to squeal and hug Kai like a chibi dressed as a dinosaur.

Tala's hands untangled from behind Kai, then his milk bottle pale arms straightened out whilst the slender fingers ghosted up and down his lovers naked legs. Tala's eyes slid closed as his hands found Kai's plump bottom. A mewl of pleasure escaped the shorter teens red and bruised lips as his taller boyfriend groped him. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood; Kai opened his crimson eyes to see Tala smirking up at him with mischief seeping visibly in his sparkling ocean blues. He watched as Tala lifted his head from the pillow, his pink tongue licking Kai's lip, removing some of the blood, the wolf's head drew back a slight and Kai saw the redhead lick his lips, coating them in phoenix blood. The sexy smirk, along with blood smeared, bruised and swollen lips Tala was giving the blunette managed to wake up part of Kai's lower region.

Tala felt something push against his thigh. Smirking, Tala lifted Kai from on top of him, loving the sound of protest coming from the other teen; which was soon replaced with a barely noticeable and totally out-of-character squeal of excitement that just about did it for Tala. He quickly changed their positions; so he was hovering over the blunette. Seeing Kai bite his lip, only to draw more blood, Tala took the bleeding piece of pink between his teeth and nibbled, sucked and teethed drawing more blood and lapping it up, making Kai blush and moan, resulting in making Tala's member harder.

Moments later, Tala's mouth left Kai's and the redhead stared kissing down the phoenix's jaw line; then moving down his neck, biting down on the milky skin leaving nice red marks that were bound to become bruises when Tala actually got down to business. Another nip, this time on Kai's earlobe, making the blunette's breath hitch, a moan reaching his sweet pink lips. All the moans and groans as well as the harsh, deep breaths coming from his lovers mouth were just succeeding on making Tala want to fill his precious boyfriend all the more. Moving his head down to the conjunction join of Kai's neck and shoulder; Tala placed a sweet kiss, a slow lick and then a hard bite making Kai moan even louder than previous times.

Kai had a need; one need that needed to be seen to, desperately. And the fact that Tala was teasing him by sucking on one of his hardened nubs and swirling his tongue around was only making his need worse. Feeling a cold blow on one of his pink stubs, Kai shivered; so much pleasure. The phoenix moved his hands from around Tala's neck to around his chest and started running his fingertips up and down the pale yet well-toned back, leaving a behind a nice trail of red scrape marks; the feeling also managing to make the redhead moan, Kai's stomach vibrating since Tala's mouth was currently kissing and licking the blunette's nicely treated, flat abdomen.

Tala lowered his head more, trailing more kissed down the flat stomach of his boyfriend. Reaching the belly button, the redhead lightly blew a cold puff of air in the dip; a shiver was felt from the body below him. The blunette lifted his head from the pillow and looked down at Tala, who in return looked up at a flushed, red faced Kai. Seeing a pleading look in the crimson orbs (as well as losing shards of his self-control) Tala slipped his tongue in Kai's dip and then removed the damp flesh from the navel hole, only to blow in it again. Whilst he distracted the phoenix in such an arousing way, Tala lifted himself slightly and removed Kai's boxers in a single swipe. The wolf pulled his head away from Kai's stomach dip and sat up admiring the view of his gorgeous boyfriend. His ocean orbs lingered on Kai's flustered face, then moved to the red marks on his neck -along with the bite that would apologize for... after what was in store- eyes going lower again, he spied some plenty more red marks on the phoenix's abdomen. The wolfs eyes travelled lower one again; only to be greeted with one of Kai's best features.

Watching Tala study him, his naked form, Kai couldn't help but inwardly sigh at the ferocious look of lust in the eyes of the boy who was now straddling his shins and massage rubbing the phoenix's inner thighs. A moan erupted from the Kai; making him close his eyes, but blush when he heard Tala seductively laugh; in such a sexy and husky it made Kai's member twitch with an even stronger sense of need. He needed Tala's mouth closed around him, but the damned redhead had managed to get his self-control back in order; much to the blunette's dismay.

As if reading his boyfriend's thoughts; Tala dove down and took mini-Kai in his mouth, deep throating. Kai bucked his hips; only for them to be forced back down and held there while he was being teased. The redhead pulled his head back so Kai's member was only slightly in his moist cavern, earning him a moan of pleasure from the head of the body, to which his mouth was around. Taking Kai fully into his mouth again, he swirls his tongue around the gorgeous piece of flesh in his mouth; he felt Kai's breathing go slower, but gradually grew a lot harsher when Tala bobbed his head up and down again. Beads of liquid seeped from the slit as Tala fully took his head away; a still hardened member in his sights.

"Tala...?" Kai groaned out.

"Mm..?" Was the hummed reply.

"Why'd y-you sto-stop?" The phoenix gasped as his member pulsed painfully, causing him to whimper ever so slightly. "Ahh, please Tala-a, gah!"

Hearing the whimper from Kai made the redhead lean down and kiss the nearly-back-to-normal pink lips, when he pulled back his head hovered over Kai's manhood and let out a heavy breath, "Sorry Kai." Came the week apology.

"Tal, you're such a wind up. Stop teas-ing-ah! Please Tala, please! It hur-hurts!" Kai took deep breaths through his nose as he bit his lip to stop tears from spilling.

The sudden plea and outburst surprised Tala. His shorted boyfriend had never begged so much in his life. Feeling guilt in his chest as he noticed the crimson eyes glisten with tears of pain that threatened to slide down his lovers face, Tala looked down at Kai's length and saw it was red out of the need to release -the manhood was pulsing causing whimpers and yells of discomfort to come from Kai- precum spilling from the slit at the tip, sliding down it's releaser. The wolf's breath hitched at the scene, Kai was in so much pain he became immobile, meaning he couldn't even relieve himself of the white hot pain.

Tala couldn't take the sight much more; he dove down, his mouth once again covering the now red and purple member. Tala was going to make it up to Kai, oh heck yes he was. Tala's tongue started soothing the manhood inside his damp cavern, the pink flesh swirling around and licking up and down in the most soothing way the redhead could muster. Tala's head bobbed up and down a few times before he sighed around the member in his mouth, once he heard no more tears and extremely quiet sobs erupt from Kai, just moans of pleasure and approval.

"That feels... S-so much-ch, bet...better, oh Tala!" A breathless Kai exclaimed; the phoenix was glad the skilled tongue if his redhead was soothing the main cause of his pain. Moans spilt from Kai's mouth, like barks exit a dogs mouth when it's chased a cat up a tree, truly enjoying the way Tala's teeth would scrap the skin of his manhood ever so slightly. The way the wolf's slender fingers played and massaged his balls, succeeding in making more sounds of pleasure come from Kai.

Kai felt his abdomen lock and tighten furiously, this is what he has needed, and this was his pain reliever.

"Tala... I'm go-oing too... Ahh!" Kai threw his head back as he violently release into Tala's awaiting mouth, in return the latter greedily drank up Kai's seed; swallowing every last drop, the liquid sliding slowly down his throat, then practically going straight through him to his own erection that seemed to pulse every now and again; the pulses were not of the painful sort Kai had gone through, these were merely ones to remind Tala that it was still there and would actually like some attention this afternoon.

Letting Kai's now empty member fall from his mouth, Tala gently stroked it and kissed it tenderly and lovingly before getting up and smiling genuinely at the look of his beloved boyfriend.

Said phoenix's eyes were half-lidded, the visible amount of the crimson orbs were shimmering with pleasure and gratefulness. His breathing was slightly harsh considering the force of his release. Sweat adorned his forehead -which had slate bands stuck to it- and body. His pink lips parted, his little tongue licking his lips every now and again. All-in-all, the wolf thought he looked absolutely stunning.

Tala came up to the flustered face of his lover and kissed the lips with his very own dry ones, "Im sorry for putting you in so much pain, Precious." He breathed against Kai's mouth, a truly sincere apology.

"That's... Okay Tala..." Kai said, before bringing his head up to Tala's to meet in a passionate kiss. Kai pulled back, "But that doesn't mean I don't want you in me." He growled.

Tala gave Kai a look of concern, mentally asking: "Are you sure?" which resulted in a glare from the younger boy, along with a sharp nod. Kai moved to grasp one of the redhead's larger hands, once having hold of one he placed three fingers in his mouth, gently sucking and swishing his tongue around them. Tala couldn't help but sit there gapping at how 'naughty' Kai was being, but what amazed him was how innocent and boyish it made the blunette look. His face spelled innocence, but as Tala looked into the Youngers eyes, he saw a hint of mischief hidden in the ruby orbs, they were practically whispering: "come-hither."

It was driving the poor wolf something chronic! Tala abruptly pulled his fingers from Kai's mouth, earning him a whine of protest, which was soon replaced with a mew of pleasure when Tala pushed a finger in Kai's entrance. After a few pumps Tala added a second digit, soon followed by the third. The wolf got such a kick out of the moans coming from Kai, he started pumping faster. Scissoring eagerly. A few moments later the blunette wriggled, Tala looked down and Kai have him the look that literally said: "I'm ready..."

Even though Kai had wanted something bigger, he couldn't help but make a small noise of disapproval as Tala withdrew his fingers. "Tala..." Kai whimpered.

The loss only lasted mere seconds before a gasp emitted from the petite teen as something large and all the more satisfying replaced the only slightly lingering feeling of the three digits previously placed in the entrance, as well as the fact that it over took the feeling of being an empty void. Tala stayed still, wanting to feel Kai wriggle and squirm for his attention and loving affection (A/N: omg, that wasn't an intentional rhyme!), even though his self-control was slowly seeping away. And not a moment later, the teen beneath him started wriggling while growling, "Move!"

Smirking like a sinister wolf, Tala pulled his full length back out, then thrust forward into Kai at a speed that just had moan after moan escape the young boys inviting lips. Loving the feeling and the noises, Tala pulled back slowly, bit slammed a thrust into the phoenix, more moans erupting from the back of the blunette's throat. Tala continued this pleasurable action before hitting that one spot that would have his beloved boyfriend howling out his name and stars would adorn his mind.

Completely lost in a world of lust and love, Kai met each one of his lover's thrusts, throwing the stoic, blue-haired blader into turmoil of pleasure. Into a world where nothing mattered, no one existed apart from the two making love. Feeling his prostate thrusted towards only upped the ante and sweet, sweet pleasure he was already going through. Kai gripped the sheets as he wrapped his legs around Tala's waist, bringing him as far as possible. He felt sweat drip onto his already damp and chiselled chest as two arms were placed beside his head and he was brought out of his fantasy world and into a searing hot kiss, a lip bruiser if you will.

Self-control flew out the window as the wolf gathered the blunette up in his toned arms, lips still attacking one another's, and thrust harder and deeper into the petite body. Kai broke the kiss to gasp, pant and scream out at the sudden added passion, a passion that had completely consumed the two teens in the current situation. Kai's body violently shook as he released his milky substance once again all over the pair's chests, abdomen and anywhere else possible.

Feeling the muscles around his manhood tighten, Tala groaned and shot his seed into his smaller lover. The redhead gave a wolfish grin and growl of content as he heard Kai make a mew of pleasure, his face lighting up with such ecstasy, one would possibly wonder if he was high or not. Tala's thrusts came to a halt as he pulled out -much to Kai's dismay going by the sudden whimper of loss and adorable pout- and flopped down beside his sweaty boyfriend. Kai automatically snuggled up to Tala, laying his head on the redhead's chest, his left hand placed on his taller lovers' stomach, unconsciously stroking the well-toned abdomen gently. Tala pulled the quilt over himself and the love of his life. He then shifted the little enigma so the two were laying chest-to-chest, their legs tangling together in a sign of affection.

The blunette kissed Tala's chest, then his neck -leaving a few claims on the way-, his jaw and finally the enigma placed a loving, lingering kiss on the lips he's come to love. Tala bought the hand that wasn't wrapped around Kai's petite waist and ghostly ran his free hand through Kai's two-toned blue hair, the redhead kissed the phoenix's forehead then sighed while still running his fingers through the slate bangs, only to rub the midnight blue in-between his index finger and thumb, so gently Kai couldn't feel it.

Tala smirked, "Feel better, Precious?"

"I wasn't annoyed in the first place?" Kai looked up and innocently blinked.

"Oh, I beg to differ..."

The phoenix tilted his head to the side and blinked again, "Well I can't remember..." And with that he placed his head back on his boyfriend's chest, drawing imaginary shapes on the space next to his head. "I love you..." The blunette mumbled.

Tala sighed, "I love you too..." And he ran his hand through Kai's hair so the younger teen could feel it. "Tala..." He growled. "What?" Came the "oh so innocent" reply.

Kai visibly bristled, "Stop touching my hair!"

"Oh but Kai..." Tala whined. "It's so soft!"

* * *

><p>Windsof Change.x: so was it good? i hate to beg, but pwwwwweeeease review! ^-^<p> 


End file.
